


【鸣佐】BlackSun & WhiteMoon

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 鸣人，或许你并未曾意识到，但你这一生早已被我杀死数次。自卑怯懦的你，渴求软弱之爱的你，我杀死，塑造你，最终等待着你。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	【鸣佐】BlackSun & WhiteMoon

**Author's Note:**

> *原著向，宇智波佐助第一人称，698后二十某岁，oocoocooc，有点病，有点矫情，字数8k3  
> *推荐BGM-《曾经我也想一了百了》

序：

距漩涡鸣人莫名的昏睡，已经过去了一年。

一年之前的某天，他平凡的上班，回家，睡觉，然后在第二天胆大包天的翘班至早晨十点——这时候，鹿丸嗅到一丝不对劲的味道。他来到鸣人的公寓，在玄关的垃圾堆踌躇良久，终于鼓起勇气进了鸣人的房间，然后发现一位在床上呼呼大睡的七代目火影。鹿丸心中不安的预感此时到达巅峰，年轻顾问当机立断喊来了贴身暗部，将火影送进了木叶医院。

事情的严重性随着鸣人昏睡时间的延长而不断增加，三天，一周，半个月，一个月…最终木叶迫不得已的向世间宣布，七代目火影因为未知原因陷入昏迷，其职务由原六代目旗木卡卡西暂代，日期不定。

起：

我第五次回到木叶，正好是鸣人陷入昏迷一年整。

我前四次回去，都是因为找到了些许解决问题的方法，不幸的是没有一次成功。他就像死人一样昏沉沉的躺在木叶病院惨白的病床上，只有那尚且起伏的胸膛给我留下一点希望。离我上次回木叶已经过去了五个月，所有忍术与可能都已经用光了，什么也没找到，但我已在外边的世界漂泊太久，不得不踏上归途。

一年，说长不长，说短不短，足够人们回归日常的生活。我踏进木叶时，便漠然的发现笼罩在木叶上方的恐慌和动荡的阴云已经散去，卡卡西确实手腕了得。我往木叶病院的方向走，木叶就连医院都是热闹的：不慎受伤的年轻忍者，关心和打趣的同伴，无奈的带队老师…永远生机勃勃，用洛克李的话来讲，青春。我慢吞吞穿过喧嚣的人群，一步步的往鸣人僻静的顶层病房走，空气渐渐安静，我数着阶梯，一百二十六，鸣人，一百二十九，鸣人，一百三十一，鸣人，现在在这个世界上，除了我，还有谁在想着你吗？一百三十五，鸣人，难道终有一日你也会死去吗？一百四十一，鸣人，如果我早知道你会如此无声无息的离开，或许……

无论我走得如何慢，鸣人的房间还是停在了我眼前。

我的手停在门把的上方，站在门口一动不动。自从鸣人昏睡以来，我来见过他四次，一次心急如焚，一次满腔悲哀，一次痛苦万分，一次祈祷尚有一线生机……而这次，我两手空空，竟已不敢见他。

我深呼一口气，淡淡扬起一抹笑容，心中不禁祈祷奇迹发生，小心的推开了门：

“鸣人，我来……”

我的声音低了下去，鸣人依旧如我上次来看那般苍白的躺在床上，左手挂着吊针，青筋突出，两颊已微微凹陷，连那头金发都黯淡下去，偏偏唇边挂着一丝微笑，好像身处美梦。

我坐在他的床边，目光停在他那抹古怪的笑容上。鸣人，难道世间真有如此美梦，让你放弃已经实现的理想，甘愿日复一日的睡下去么？我抬起手，拂过鸣人浅淡的眉毛，脸颊上的六道猫须…最终停在他的喉咙处。

我的手压在他的咽喉，鸣人稳定的脉搏顿时从我的掌心一路传到大脑。我稍稍用了点力气，他的脉搏加速了，但脸上的表情纹丝未动。我低垂眼帘，看着那双紧闭的蓝眼睛，一瞬间觉得自己回到了十三岁的终结之谷。

我望着他，渐渐额头相抵，我想，如果世间真有如此美梦，如果我早知你会如此悄无声息的离开——在你我终于并肩而行之后，或许，或许……

或许我也早该在终结之谷杀了你。 

“佐助？”

我骤然收回手，回头看去，春野樱正站在我身后，推着装满药品的移动小车。我朝她点头，“好久不见，小樱。”春野樱回我了我一个微笑，但那点笑意很快消失在唇边，她看向我身后的鸣人，“佐助，你上次来看鸣人是什么时候了？”

“五个月前。”

她眨眨眼，手指在那堆药品里翻过，“是吗？”她说，“我总觉得，已经是很多年前的事情了。”

我没答话。春野樱利落的换下鸣人床头用光的药水袋，将尖锐的针刺进新的袋口。冬天寒冷的风透过窗户的缝隙吹来，她的声音和飘舞的纱帘一样虚无缥缈：

“说起来，一年前你走的那天，明明还一切都好。”她背对着我，“结果第二天就变成这样了。”

我的思绪回到了一年前，那天的记忆已经被我反复咀嚼过了，一字一句都能背下来。那是我在木叶呆的最后一天，下午离开的时候鸣人来门口送我，他那时候看上去和平常没差别，连挥手的弧度都一样，然而他回去后，从此再没有醒来见我。

砰！

春野樱突然大力拉开了床前的窗户，一时乍寒的强风涌入房内，苍白的纱帘像葬礼的帷幕在她身旁翻涌。粉色头发的女人回过头看我，声音轻的像死去：

“他再也不会醒了，对吗。”

“怎么可…”

被我们默契不提，精心掩护的伤疤就这样血淋淋的被她揭开来了。我下意识的反驳她，但剩下的话渐渐被我吞进喉咙里。冬日虚假寒冷的太阳光芒万丈的洒进来，我在这一片慑人的光亮里，对着她绝望的目光，无言的闭上了眼睛。

*****

我在木叶没有住所，平日回来，一向是寄住在鸣人的家里。如今他躺在医院，这间小小的公寓便全归我一人，我推开门，屋里的摆设和我上次走时一模一样，诚实的积着五个月的灰尘。

我和衣躺在床上，望着天花板发呆。周围散落着我和鸣人一起买下的游戏机，他花上一个月工资买的新电视，我旅行回来顺手带的工艺品…往日的、关于鸣人的种种回忆像潮水一样将我淹没。我翻了个身，妄图从这股氛围中挣脱，不料视线正对上鸣人摆在窗台上的照片。我伸手拿过来，顺手擦去了上面的浮灰，那已是十几年前的照片了，我们第七班拍的合照。我和鸣人都还是满嘴大话、争强好胜的小鬼。

我盯着那张照片看了很久，后来把它放回了原处。今夜是满月，鸣人床边的窗户正好可以看见月亮，我放空思绪，一动不动的望着月亮，不知何时睡了过去。

承：

“佐助——！！”

一阵撕心裂肺的吼声陡然将我吵醒，我猛地睁开眼，密密麻麻的痛感骤时传遍全身，肺部像破败的风琴一样呼呼喘气。我勉强睁开眼睛，在冰雾的水汽中，前方一道模模糊糊的红色的身影，身上浮动着暴躁邪恶的查克拉。是九尾。我的脑子顿时清醒过来。冰镜，千本，九尾……我心中大骇，这不是我十三岁时那次波之国的任务吗？

难道那些我度过的岁月，只是此刻死生之间所做的一场走马观花的梦？

我的大脑飞速运转，但抵不过大量失血后的眩晕，被迫陷入了昏迷。等我再次醒来，已是月光浮动的夜里了。鸣人睡在我身边，身上的伤大部分已经愈合，我环顾了一圈，猜测大概是卡卡西找的养伤的地方。我挣扎着站起来，发现自己的伤口都已经被仔细的缠好。我拖着破败的身体坐到窗边，借着月光观察鸣人，他这么年轻，青春飞扬，只在我很多年前的记忆里活过……我细细的整理了一遍自己的记忆，从波之国，到之后的中忍考试，我叛逃寻找大蛇丸，和鼬一战，宇智波带土和宇智波斑，大筒木辉夜……这些事情太过清晰，以至于不可能是假的。

我走回被褥间，鸣人温暖的体温透过薄被散发来。我不禁想，鸣人，这里莫非就是你不愿意醒来的美梦，一个可以重新开始的世界？

重新开始。

我被这个想法击中，心思顿时活络起来，既然如此，那么我是不是也可以改变鼬死亡以及鸣人往后的命运？我沉浸在自己的想法里，思索着接下来要怎么行动，以至于被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。

“…佐助？”

鸣人年轻、沙哑的声音传到我的耳畔。我偏头一看，他不知何时已经坐起来，迟疑的看着我，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的房间宛若两盏明灯。我与他对视几秒，便与他错开目光，鸣人讪讪的挠了挠脸颊，问道：“…你感觉怎么样？卡卡西老师说我们今天在达兹纳家休息一晚，明天就回木叶。”

“已经没什么问题了。”我说。

鸣人傻傻的盯着我，过了一会儿，他像是恼羞成怒般抓乱自己的头发，嘴里嘟囔着白痴佐助。他愤愤的钻进被子里，背对着我硬邦邦的扔下一句好好休息。我几乎忍俊不禁，这么年轻、活力而幼稚的鸣人啊！我郁结的心绪一扫而空，几乎可以称得上愉快的躺回去，怀着对未来的憧憬，对他说了一句晚安。

*****

我们回到木叶后，我发现这个世界对于“改变”有一条容忍的界限。例如说，我可以向卡卡西吐露关于晓的事情，但不能直接去找鼬；我可以帮助鸣人抑制九尾混乱的查克拉，但不能一劳永逸的替他解决这个问题。如果我做出超出容忍的举动，时间就会倒退。

我呆在木叶时，身边总或多或少的有些眼线，难以施展。于是我决定按照原来的时间线跟着大蛇丸叛逃，在大蛇丸那儿活动更加自由，方便我思考下一步该如何行动。

转眼到了中忍考试的时候，小樱和鸣人正如我记忆里一般遇到了我爱罗。他看上去阴郁暴躁，浑身浮动砂砾，与日后大相径庭。我看着他，突然心念一动，在和上次一样帮鸣人解围时，趁机与我爱罗对视，用写轮眼压制了一尾，让它近期安分一点。如果我爱罗不暴走，大蛇丸摧毁木叶，杀掉三代火影的计划便失掉一大助力。

我爱罗走后，我站在原地等待，时间没有后退，反倒是鸣人冲我大喊。这种改动在世界的容忍范围内。我顿时轻松不少，不像第一次那样满心焦躁的离开修炼，反而兴致盎然的和鸣人斗嘴，然后三人一起吃了顿拉面。

之后的第一场、第二场考试前半和我记忆里也没有差别。只是此刻我阴森的看着伸长舌头，拖着嗓子说话，一脸垂涎欲滴的大蛇丸，只想当场再杀他一次。我深呼一口气，快速看了眼身后的小樱和鸣人，我的力量太弱了，大蛇丸的咒印必不可缺，不过可以试着将大蛇丸引开，让他们少受点伤。

我过于自负自己的谋划，以至于没有听到命运讥讽的笑声在我身边回荡。

当大蛇丸在我身上种下咒印后，他并没和之前一样离开，反倒摸着下巴打量我，喃喃道：“我听说，宇智波家的眼睛还可以更上一层楼……”

我心中闪过一丝不妙的预感，大蛇丸结了个印，本该和小樱一起的鸣人便骤然出现在他身旁。他掐着鸣人的脖子，像蛇盘旋在猎物旁一样盯着他，“正好一尾出了岔子，不如就让九尾来重演一次……”

“不——！！”

我朝鸣人狂奔，但是我伸出的手在大蛇丸的剑下显得是那样的慢。鸣人颈边涌出的血喷洒在我的脸上，他那双曾闪光的蓝眼睛如今黯淡的看我，最后低低的喊了声佐助。我目眦欲裂，眼里竟流下一道血泪，与鸣人的血混在一起，六芒星的花纹反复转动着。大蛇丸的眼里显出无比的狂热，我的眼睛里燃起一股烈火，所能记起的最后一件事是鸣人闭上的眼。

*****

“…要死一起死，佐助。” 

鸣人话音落地，空气像一触即断的弦。卡卡西嗫喏着劝他，鸣人就像没听到一样，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛紧盯着我。我看着他，又低下头望了望自己的双手，心下了然，这是十六岁我杀团藏之后。过于汹涌的两种情感在我内心交织，我反而冷静下来。白绝看出了我神色的转变，紧张的说：“佐助，现在先撤退……”

“可以。”我好整以暇的举起左手，奔涌的雷光逐渐聚集在我手上，“来吧，鸣人。”

鸣人向卡卡西比了一个手势，银发忍者眉头紧皱，纠结了一会儿后便抬起护额，写轮眼中的风车花纹缓缓转动，他知道鸣人此刻心意已决，打算等我与鸣人两败俱伤后再将他强行带走。

白绝和卡卡西在此时惊人的达成意见一致，便同时默不作声的往后退一步。鸣人的右手上，蓝色的螺旋丸正徐徐转动，我们在水面之上对视，慢慢的向前走，然后步伐加快，最后瞬身来到彼此面前，千鸟的雷光停在他的耳边，我迎着胸膛，让鸣人的螺旋丸洞穿了我的心脏。

“！”

鸣人像被人下了咒一般，一点点机械的抬头，深色的瞳仁紧缩成一点，嘴唇翕动着。我放声大笑起来，卡卡西和白绝终于反应过来，飞奔着过来想分开我们。我呵斥一声，“别动！”

我膝盖一软，查克拉已不足支撑我在水面站立，半边身体已陷入水中。鸣人的右手从我胸前的大洞顺着血液滑出来，他立刻抱紧我，大滴大滴滚烫的泪珠滴在我脸上，他即使一个字不说，我依然明白他要问什么。

我在鸣人野兽一般痛苦的嘶吼中，断断续续的说：“我不能、不能再看见你死去了。鸣人，向我保证，你会活下来。”我拍拍鸣人的脸颊，“活下来，记住我…就像我记住你一般记住我。”

我心满意足的闭上眼睛。

*****

我再次睁开眼是在一片大雨里。

鸣人那年幼的脸庞，紧闭着的双眼，蓦然的出现在我眼前。我顺势往地上一坐，梦没有结束，我却终于抓住了其中的些许规律：我杀死偏离轨道的自己，便愈能回到不再复来的童年往日——而杀死你，却愈接近日后的你，那个抛弃我而离开的你。鸣人，或许你并未曾意识到，但你这一生早已被我杀死数次。自卑怯懦的你，渴求软弱之爱的你，我杀死，塑造你，最终等待着你。

我没像上次一般决绝的离开，反而坐到了鸣人的身旁，就像很多年后我在那张病床边看着他长眠不醒的身影。但我知道这个鸣人很快便会醒，他会醒来，然后踏上追逐我的道路，那条我在尽头等待着他到来的路，最终在这路上无言的离开我。

我突然感觉很疲惫，鸣人昏迷后的岁月，像是一生那么的长。我孤独的走过一生，然后面对他的死亡，再决心赴死，最后兜兜转转却又回到原点。好像我一生所做，皆是徒劳之事。

我在上次梦中，快意的死在鸣人面前。我让他活下来，因为我知道活下来的痛苦，我想让他明白我被他抛弃而活下来的痛不欲生。宇智波鼬毁了我的前半生，而漩涡鸣人干脆将剩下的也埋葬。我为他们所爱，却也为他们所累，爱在我这一生，似乎尽是痛苦。

“…佐助。”昏迷中的鸣人突然呢喃道，“不、不要走…”

我的目光一顿，记忆骤然顺着他的话语回到一年前的某天，我离开木叶的那个下午，鸣人来村口送我的场景。我的手颤抖起来，我再一次、再一次的看向鸣人，看他紧闭的眼睛，年幼的脸庞——我多么的希望能在此时看到他那双春天一样温柔的蓝眼睛啊！

值得吗？我问自己。非做不可吗？

我的手颤抖起来，一个念头在我心中生根发芽，汹涌的泪水从我的眼角滑落。我低下头，在滚烫的泪中贴住他的嘴唇，将手压在他的咽喉。

我在十三岁的终结之谷便该杀了你。

转：

我这次醒来，是在二十某岁，我回村在鸣人家暂住的一天，证据便是这具紧贴着我的热乎乎的身体，与搭在我肩上缠着白色绷带的右臂。我沉默的呆在这令人安心的怀抱里，太久了，我想，我远离太阳，已有一生那么长了。

我贴着鸣人的胸膛，在他平稳有力的心跳声里安然入睡。等我再次醒来，天光大亮，鸣人已经起来了，我走到客厅，发现他正在厨房洗碗。

“你今天醒的好晚。”他一脸惊奇回头看我摆弄电视，“不会是故意赖床的吧我说？”

我瞥了一眼挂在房门上的值日表，上面清楚的写着今天该我做饭，于是平淡的说：

“我饿了。”

鸣人：“……”

漩涡鸣人和我大眼瞪小眼，最终他败下阵来，像是投降一样挥挥手，“饭在桌上，应该还没冷，你直接吃吧。”

我掀起餐桌上的保温盖，饭菜色泽诱人，香味扑鼻，一看便是他微波加工便利店半成品的产物。我心知肚明，但一言不发的乖乖闭嘴吃饭，鸣人洗完碗，坐到我面前，看上去欲言又止：“你今天怎么没挑刺儿啊我说？”

我：“……”

漩涡鸣人此人，一向给点阳光就灿烂，只见他笑嘻嘻的捧着脸，“看来是我厨艺进步飞速。”

我没搭理他，只继续吃饭，他安静了一会儿，又在餐桌下轻轻踢我的小腿，“佐助啊。”鸣人百无聊赖的说，“我们待会儿干点什么呗？我好不容易放一天假的说。”

我咽下嘴里的饭，“你想干什么？”

鸣人挺起腰板，眼睛亮晶晶的闪光，“把上次那个游戏通关了怎么样！”

我：“……行。”

于是我便把碗筷往厨房一扔（当然漩涡鸣人强烈谴责我推卸家务的行为），和鸣人腻在沙发上打游戏机， 吐槽他惨无人道的操作水平，并为主线剧情大打出手，就这样浪费了人生中的一整个下午。

“起来。”我踹了踹在地上装死的不明生物，往天色渐暗的窗外看了一眼，“出去吃个饭。”

鸣人立马一股脑爬起来，“我要吃一乐拉面！”

我点点头，他便欢呼一声跑去卧室翻外套。我站在玄关等他，他卡在我的忍耐极限跑出来，裹得严严实实，还围了一条围巾。我无语的看着他：

“…你至于吗？”

鸣人做作的摇摇头，“小佐助，你可不要小瞧木叶的冬天！”

我在脖子上比划了一下，意思是他再敢用那个称呼喊我就送他去地狱。我推开门，一阵寒风裹挟细小的雪粒迎面冲我吹来，直往我的脖颈里钻。我的手顿住了，鸣人站在旁边笑眯眯的看着我，“现在回去加衣服还来得及哦？”

我冷冷地瞥了他一眼，头也不回的迈出了门。

鸣人的公寓靠近木叶的郊区，和一乐拉面离得还比较远。我低着头走在路上，双手紧紧的揣在口袋，竭力不让雪花趁机而入。不知过了多久，反正在我暗骂鸣人住的未免太偏僻时，一股暖呼呼毛茸茸的触感骤然贴上我的皮肤。

我僵硬的抬起头，只见鸣人正把他的半条围巾缠在我的脖子上，暖和的手也趁机伸进我的口袋，他呼吸间的热气融化了我鼻尖上的雪。

我们就这样停在路边，一人脖子上挂着半边围巾，贴在一起，像一对连体婴，看上去好不滑稽。我愣愣地看着他，只见鸣人感慨的摇头，“你这脾气真像块硬石头。”

我刚要反驳，但从指尖一路传到心头的热意令我心意一转。于是我沉默放任鸣人靠着我，一路并肩大步向一乐拉面走去。

吃完面，身体暖和不少，但出门前鸣人往我脖子上缠围巾时我也没阻拦，就这样与他一步步慢慢走回家。原来一乐和鸣人家也离得不算太远。回到家，鸣人和我靠在一起继续懒懒的打剩下的支线剧情，窗外的雪渐渐悄无声息的下大了，那些痛苦、混乱的昨日与未来渐渐从我脑海中走远了，这本就是我与鸣人生活的日常。可就在我意识昏沉之际，鸣人突然发难：

“佐助，你怎么了？”他的目光从电视上转过来，“你从早上开始就有点不对劲的说。”

我这偷来的往日之梦骤然如镜花水月般破碎。

我深深地、深深地看了鸣人一眼，好像要永远记住他一般的看了他一眼。我放下游戏手柄，断断续续的开始向他吐露一切，他抛下我沉睡于美梦的未来，反反复复死去的我与他，和在这梦境中已下定决心的我自己，他的眉头蹙起又舒缓，最终放松的望着我。

“所以你已经想好了？”

我偏过头看他，平静的像在说明天要吃茶泡饭，“我要杀了你。”

金发的男人看着我，好像一点也不惊讶，“为什么？”

“因为那是他与我一同选择的命运。”我平静的说，“我不能抛弃他。”

即使再也没有相拥而眠的明日，即使再也没有旅途后归乡的理由，即使从此只有漫漫长夜，痛苦万般，我也要回到我与他共同缔结的未来，我也要在他选择的未来活下去。

我这一生最擅长的，便是活下去。

“就算我向你保证，我不会和他一样突然离开你？”

“很抱歉，鸣人。”我避开他的目光，“我很抱歉。”

他看着我，看了很久，突然扬起一抹笑容，“永远不要向我道歉。”他嘴唇轻轻的贴在我的唇角，“再见了，佐助。”

我闭上了眼睛，在千鸟嘶鸣的雷光里，我感到自己握住了他那颗颤抖的心。

合：

我睁开眼，阳光大好。我意识到自己还没有醒，但与那个时刻已经非常接近。我走下床，看了一眼日历，正好是我将要离开木叶的那天，鸣人将永远睡去的那天。

我沉默的起床洗漱，吃了饭，收拾好行囊，最后我站在玄关上，往屋里看了一眼。我与鸣人生活的种种痕迹，将保留在一年后的今天，分毫不变。我关上门，慢慢的朝村口走去。

我比上次早来很久，我像一棵树一样安静的站在木叶的边界，放任自己的思绪漫无边际的发散。一旦过了今日，我便再也没有改变时间的能力，只能永远活在那个没有鸣人的未来里。我的牙齿因为这个念头而轻轻打颤，那样的日子，不过一年，就已如一生般漫长了。

“佐——助——”

鸣人的声音远远的传来，听起来颇有几分上气不接下气，毕竟他是在午休的间隙跑来送我的。鸣人风一样晃到我的面前，好像因为贴的太近，反而后知后觉、过于迟钝的害羞起来。

我无言的看着他，逼着自己从牙缝里挤出话语，“那我走了，鸣人。”

我说完，便转身大步离开，鸣人迟疑的望着我的背影，突然喊道：“等、等一下，佐助！”

“还有什么事？”我冷冷道。

鸣人左顾右盼，不自觉地原地跺脚，良久，有些小心翼翼的看着我：

“佐助……”他不自觉地向我迈了一步，“你下次回来，便不要走了，好吗？”

不要走了。

我这一生，统共被他直言的留过三次，一次是二十某岁的那天，我没回答他，下次回来便永远地失去了他；一次是十三岁的终结之谷，我为了记住他，于是杀了他；还有便是这次，既然我决心奔赴命运，便让我也痛饮一次美梦吧！

我转过身，在鸣人因期待而闪闪发光的纯粹的目光里，微不可见的点头。

鸣人睁大眼睛，那漂亮的蓝眼睛好像两弯湖水，他浑身颤抖起来，嘴唇哆嗦着，我耐心的等着他，但他最终什么也没说，只是突然冲上来，紧紧的抱了我一下。

“那下次再见了，佐助！”鸣人贴在我的耳边匆匆说，他放开我，朝我挥了挥手，就像每次送我离开一样，连挥手的弧度都没变，“我先回去了。”

我望着他的背影慢慢消失在尽头，将心中万般柔情埋进坟墓。

END

后记：

我望了眼日历，赫然是一年后某日，我五个月后回村的第二天。我心下明白，自己已从梦境中醒来。我从床上起来，望了望周围布满灰尘的家具，既然决心好好活下去，便认真收拾了一番。

等我将五个月的灰尘清理干净时，已经时近中午。我跑出去吃了个午饭，在回来时无意中看见井野家的花店，便踱进去，在她躲闪的目光里买了一束花。我决定最后去见鸣人一次，从此便再不看他。我舍不得他，不愿离开我唯一的太阳，更不能将他孤独的留在我们排除万难得到的这个未来里，不能背弃我十六岁曾在心里向他许下的誓言——那么我便要活下来，我要记住未曾死去的鸣人，记住他情意深重的目光，澎湃的金发，与闪闪发光的笑容。我要去爱鸣人眼中这个温柔的世界，我要永远记住漩涡鸣人，我要他永垂不朽。

我数着台阶走向鸣人的病房，尘世的声音渐渐消失了，好像在慢慢走进只属于我和鸣人的寂静的世界里。我在他的门前停下，像信徒站在神的台下。

我推开门，窗户大敞，洁白的纱帘像海浪汹涌飘舞，我手里的花掉落在地，恍惚间仿若看见鸣人的幻影坐在窗边，风吹动他麦浪一般的金发，他听见声音，便转过头来看我，微笑着说：

“你回来了，佐助。”


End file.
